Hyuga vs Uchiwa: la grande guerre des clans
by Canelle
Summary: C'était prévisible... un jour l'heritier des Uchiha et l'héritière des Hyuga allaient de déclarer la guerre. Une bataille sans pitié où tous les coups sont permis. Le village survivratil à l'horreur? Surtout que l'ennemi n'est pas toujours celui
1. Declaration de guerre

Hyuga vs Uchiha: la grande guerre des clans. 

Hello, voici encore une fic sortie d'une imagination pervertie par le manque de sommeil... ne cherchez aucun sens à l'histoire, c'est juste une idée stupide.   
"parole"   
**pensée** 

Chapitre1: Déclaration de guerre. 

Naruto: "uuuh"   
A l'entrée de Konoha, un Naruto bien mal en point soutenu par une Sakura grondeuse clopine sur la route. C'est un retour de mission habituel. Sasuke marche tranquillement un peu devant, en apparence aussi frais et dispos que le matin, et Kakashi marche un peu derrière avec son bouquin.   
Sakura: "Raaah, voilà ce qui arrive quand on veut trop en faire! Tu ne pourrais pas faire plus attention?"   
La tirade de Sakura est interrompue par une petite voie douce. "Hum...Na-Naruto-kun...". Hinata se tient juste derrière eux et elle tend un petit pot de crème soignante à Naruto.   
Naruto: "C'est ta super crème? Ouah, merci Hinata-chan! J'adore ton baume, il soigne super bien!"   
Naruto prends le pot des mains d'une Hinata toute rouge et au septième ciel.   
Sasuke regarde la scène du coin de l'oeil... 

Sasuke:** mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a à lui tourner autour, cette pathétique Genin? Pas question de laisser mon Naruto à cette dinde. Je vais lui faire peur, elle va décamper, elle est si faible...**   
Il regarde Hinata dans les yeux, son regard virant au rouge et les points noirs du Sharingan apparaissant sur ses pupilles. Sakura et Naruto qui lui tournent le dos, ne peuvent rien voir, mais Hinata si. En voyant l'air menaçant du jeune Uchiwa, Hinata sursaute un peu, mais à la grande surprise de Sasuke, elle soutient son regard avec détermination et ne semble pas du tout effrayée.   
La situation s'éternise pendant que Naruto étale le baume sur ses innombrables blessures. Kakashi est parti entre-temps pour faire son rapport sur les missions. Quand Naruto a enfin fini, il rends le pot à Hinata, qui coupe le lien visuel avec Sasuke pour écouter les remerciements de Naruto avec un air de triomphe.   
Naruto: "Pour te remercier, je t'invite à manger un bol de ramen, Hinata-chan."   
Hinata: "O-Oui, Naruto-kun."   
Sasuke:** D'habitude c'est avec moi qu'il mange son Ramen, après notre entrainement!! je ne dois pas les laisser seul **   
Sasuke avise Sakura qui le regarde d'un air béat et lui fait un sourire charmeur. Sakura vire de la même couleur que sa robe.   
Sakura:** Hyaaaah! Sasuke m'a regardé et m'a souri !!!! C'est le moment ou jamais de tenter ma chance!! Je sais que Sasuke aime bien manger du ramen en rentrant de mission (NDA: il aime manger du ramen avec NARUTO en rentrant de mission, il y a une nuance importante...)**   
Sakura: "Sasuke-kun, tu viens prendre un bol de ramen avec moi?"   
Sasuke: "Hn" (traduction= oui)   
Sakura:** Gagné!!!!**   
Sasuke:** Je ne laisserai pas le champ libre à cette sorcière.**   
Le quatuor des genins se dirige donc vers Ichiraku pour un bol de ramen. Séparé par Naruto et Sakura, Hinata et Sasuke se lancent des regards noirs, chacun essayant de foudroyer l'autre sur place. 

La guerre entre l'héritière du clan Hyuga et l'héritier des Uchihas vient de commencer!   
  



	2. première bataille

chapitre 2: première bataille 

Après le bol de ramen, Sasuke pense être enfin débarrassé de Hinata. Il va pouvoir entamer sa scéance quotidienne d'entrainement avec le blondinet tranquille...presque tranquille, puisque Sakura enflammée par son succès a décidé de leur coller aux basques. Mais Sasuke est tranquille, Sakura n'a pas la même résistance physique qu'eux, elle rentrera chez elle plus tôt. Effectivement, elle finit par les laisser seuls, et Sasuke a enfin Naruto rien que pour lui. 

Sasuke:** la Hyuga a prit les devants, il faut que je rattrape mon retard auprès de Naruto. **   
Choisissant son sourire le plus séducteur, Sasuke se rapproche de notre innocent Naruto avec la ferme intention d'obtenir un baiser par tous les moyens.   
Sasuke:"Naruto..."   
_(remarque: Sasuke, tout comme Hinata, a de serieux probleme avec l'expression oral..._)   
Voyant son rival a moins de 10cm de lui avec un sourire inhabituel, Naruto inquiet recule, mais son dos bute contre le tronc d'un arbre. Et Sasuke en profite pour lui couper toute retraite en plaquant ses deux mains contre le tronc. Ainsi encerclée par les bras de Sasuke, Naruto malgré sa naiveté profonde commence à se troubler et à rougir... surtout que Sasuke se raproche de plus en plus de lui.... mais les aboiements furieux d'un chien interrompt notre ténébreux Uchiha dans son élan. Non loin d'eux, un petit chien d'une couleur et d'une race indéfinnissable a fait irruption dans la clairière, se démenant comme un fou et se grattant partout.   
Sasuke:** ce chien...c'est**   
Une voix familière vient confirmer ses soupçons.   
Kiba: "Akamaru, reviens !! Eh, Shino, débarrasse MON chien de TES sales puces!!"   
Les deux garçon de l'équipe de Kurenai entrent à leur tour dans la clairière.   
Kiba: "Salut Naruto, on vient s'entrainer ici. Comme ça tu pourras nous servir de cible."   
Naruto: " parfait, j'avais besoin d'un punching-ball!"   
Sasuke vert de rage voit Naruto lui echapper et rejoindre Shino, Kiba, le chien et les puces.   
Sasuke:**c'est un coup de cette peste!!!**   
Et Sasuke voit entrer Hinata dans la clairière, les yeux entourés de veines gonflées. Quand leurs rgard se croisent, elle s'arrète. Et il restent un long moment à se foudroyer mutuellement.   
Hinata: ** Je ne te laisserai pas Naruto, Uchiha!** 

Le soir tombe, mais les 5 genins sont encore en train s'entrainer. Depuis plus d'une heure, Sasuke s'acharne sur Hinata (ils ont décidé de "s'entrainer" tous les deux), mais il doit reconnaître que la défense de la jeune fille est au moins aussi solide que sa tenacité. Elle-même a réussi à le toucher plusieurs fois et Sasuke sent son estomac se rebeller contre les attaques sournoise que lui inflige Hinata.   
Mais Sasuke est rapide et il cogne dur. Hinata prends un grand coup de pied dans le ventre qui la fait voltiger en l'air. Elle retombe lourdement à terre avec un cri déchirant.   
Sasuke: **Mais qu'est ce qu'elle a à couiner comme ça, celle là...?elle a paré partiellement mon coup.**   
Kiba: "Hinata-chan!!!!!!!!!!"   
Il se précipite vers elle, ainsi que Naruto et Shino. Hinata reste pliée en deux sur le sol pendant que les trois garçons s'affollent autour d'elle.   
Naruto se tourne vers Sasuke, le regard lourd de reproche: " Sasuke, tu as bléssé Hinata-chan!! Sois plus délicat avec elle!!!"   
Sasuke:** La peste!! elle l'a fait exprès.**   
Hinata se relève péniblement:" C-ça va mieux Naruto-kun, ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est rien."   
Naruto: " Arrete de t'entrainer avec Sasuke, viens avec moi, je te promet que je serai plus gentil que cette brute."   
Hinata: "Merci, N-Naruto-kun;"   
Hinata:** 2 à 1 pour moi, yeah!!**   
Sasuke: **je vais la tuer...**   



	3. c'est l'heure du duel!

Chapitre 3: c'est l'heure du duel!! 

Pendant les jours suivants, l'ensemble du village a put voir avec étonnement Sasuke et Hinata inséparable de l'aube jusqu'à la nuit, sauf pendant les missions. Bon, en fait, ils sont tous les deux collés à Naruto et ils se surveillent mutuellement.   
Pendant les mission, Sasuke a prit pas mal d'avance en impressionant le blondinet par sa maitrise technique et en lui sauvant le vie plusieurs fois. Mais Hinata a comblé son retard grace à du Ramen fait-maison et une petite robe blanche très décolltée. 

L'intervention d'Iruka, qui a invité Naruto à diner, a permit aux rivaux de se mettre tacitement d'accord pour un duel en face à face, loin des innocents yeux couleur d'azur. Hinata et Sasuke se sont donné rendez-vous dans un parc tranquille et ont entamé leur combat par une joute verbale.   
Sasuke: "Si tu crois que c'est en mettant en valeur les ballons qui te servent de poitrine que tu va attirer Naruto, tu te trompes."   
Hinata: " C'est deja mieux que ton étalage de grimace. Au moins, moi j'ai quelque chose à montrer."   
Sasuke: "Oui, un etalage répugant de graisse difforme et des fesses d'hippopotame, gros tas"   
Hinata: "Et toi t'es Blanche-neige. Tu utilises quoi comme masque de beauté pour avoir la peau aussi pale?"   
Sasuke: "C'est naturel chez moi."   
Hinata: "C'est pour essayer de plaire à Naruto-kun que tu ressemble à une fillette ou ça aussi c'est naturel?"   
Sasuke: "Là, je t'arrètes. Naruto aime les hommes, c'est clair."   
Hinata: "je suis sure qu'il préfère les filles,parce qu'il a dragué Sakura-chan pendant des années. "   
Sasuke: "Tu appeles ça une fille? J'ai plus de poitrine qu'elle. Naruto préfère les hommes, j'en suis sur. Il n'aime que les gens forts, donc pas une faible telle que toi, et encore moins les filles."   
Hinata: " Il y a des filles qui sont fortes, tu sais. Et quand Naruto-kun et toi vous vous êtes embrassés en cours, il s'est essuyé la bouche d'un air dégouté."   
Sasuke: " Et alors, moi aussi, pourtant c'était que de la comédie. Et à chaque fois qu'on est ensemble, il fait le malin pour m'impressioner. Si il n'essaie pas de me draguer, alors c'est quoi hein? Va jouer ailleurs que sur mes terrains de chasse, petite."   
Hinata: "Pitoyable! moi, Naruto-kun m'a dédiée son premier combat lors du tournoi des chuunin. Il a fait tous ça pour moi, dommage pour toi, mais tu ne l'as ps vu."   
Sasuke: "C'est pour devenir Hokage qu'il l'a fait."   
Hinata: "Pas du tout, demande à Sakura-chan, il a juré sur mon sang de me venger. Et il m'a même dit qu'il aimait bien les filles comme moi!"   
Sasuke: "les bizzareries aux yeux de morts-vivants? il doit en faire des cauchemar la nuit."   
Hinata: " Mes yeux au moins ne jouent pas les guirlandes de noel (allumé-éteint-allumé-etéint...), avec trois ridicules tétards noirs qui nagent dedans!."   
Sasuke: "C'est le nom des Uchiha que tu insultes, Hyuga-san!"   
Hinata: "C'est toi qui a offensé le clan Hyuga, Uchiha-san!"   
Et ils se jettent l'un sur l'autre, kunai en main...   



	4. défaite

Chapitre 4:défaite... 

Et ils sont brutalement attrapés par la peau du cou par Asuma! Le jounin a entendu les deux dernières répliques et a décidé d'intervenir dans l'apparente querelle de clans. Trainés par Asuma devant l'Hokage, les deux adolescents se font séverements réprimandé pour faire démarrer une guerre des clan. Hiashi, le père d'Hinata, convoqué lui aussi, se pavane come un coq, pour une fois fier de sa fille qui n'a pas eut peur de defier au combat le célèbre Uchiwa pour venger le nom de son clan. L'hokage lui passe aussi un savon et décide que des mesures seront prises pour desamorcer ce conflit. Hyuga et Uchiha doivent apprendre à cohabiter pacifiquement!!   
Hinata et Sasuke un peu penaud n'osent pas expliquer les véritables raisons de leur dispute, et ils ecoutent la liste les mesures de L'hokage en silence.   
Hokage: "Pour commencer, Hinata et Sasuke vous allez vivre ensemble, chez Sasuke. Vous serez obligés de vous supporter."   
Sasuke: ** Je l'aurais encore plus sur le dos, mais heureusement que pendant la journée je peux être avec Naruto en mission, je garde l'avantage.**   
Hokage: "Et vous irez en mission ensemble."   
Hinata: ** Je vais être dans la même équipe que Naruto-kun?!!!!**   
Hokage: "Sasuke echangera avec Shino et passera dans l'équipe de Kurenai. Et plus de bagarre c'est clair?"   
Hinata et sasuke, sous le choc: ".........................."   
Hokage: "EST CE QUE C'EST BIEN CLAIR?!!!!!!"   
Hinata et Sasuke: "Oui, Hokage-sama." puis entre leur dents: "C'est ta faute." 

La nouvelle du déménagement de Hinata chez Sasuke et du changement d'équipe a vite fait le tour du village.   
Sakura pleure comme une fontaine depuis bientôt 3 heures.   
Ino hésite entre sauter de joie et etrangler Hinata.   
Choji mange des chips.   
Kurenai exulte à l'idée de recuperer un genin aussi puissants dans son équipe.   
Asuma et Shilamaru jouent au go.   
Kakashi fait la tête.   
Akamaru débarrassés des puces de Shino court partout avec Kiba en aboyant à tue-tête.   
Lee voit enfin l'espoir de conquerir Sakura renaitre.   
Neji ne sait pas quel parti prendre. Sasuke ou Hinata?   
Jiraya a trouvé un nouveau sujet d'inspiration pour un roman.   
Tenten emmerde Neji pour qu'ils aillent aider sa cousine à deménager et qu'elle puisse voir Sasuke comme ça.   
Shino..est aussi expressif qu'à l'accoutumé.   
Gai se moque de Kakashi.   
et Naruto.......   
Ah, Naruto.... 

Le problème, c'est que Naruto n'a pas écouté la moitié de ce qu'on lui disait. Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, il est tres mignon...mais un peu bête...personne n'est parfait. Alors la seule chose qu'il a retenu, c'est qu'Hinata et Sasuke allaient vivre ensemble. Et il en a tiré ses propres conclusions. Ce qui le destabilise un peu. Il en parle avec Neji, qui est actuellement la seule personne qui raisonne un peu près normalement dans le village.   
Naruto: "Ca me fait tout bizarre, tu vois. Je les connais tous les deux, et je les aime beaucoup tous les deux. Alors je me sens trahi qu'ils soient maintenant ensembles. Avant, Hinata s'occupait de moi, elle m'encourageait, elle me soignait, mais en fait, c'est comme toutes les autres filles, elle faisait ça pour impressioner Sasuke. Et Sasuke, on était toujours ensemble, c'etait mon rival, et mon idole. Mais maintenant, il est tout le temps avec Hinata et ne fait plus attention à moi. En fait, c'est pour être digne d'elle qu'il faisait tous ces efforts. J'ai été aveugle..."   
A coté de lui, Neji silencieux laisse Naruto se confier et se garde bien de lui réveler la raison de l'installation de Hinata chez Sasuke.   


Le déménagement et le changement d'équipe ont prit beaucoup de temps pour Sasuke et Hinata. De ce fait, ni l'un, ni l'autre n'ont eut l'occasion de voir Naruto depuis au moins une semaine. Alors quand Kurenai les laisse partir un après-midi plus tôt que d'habitude, sans même penser à se battre, Hinata et sasuke se précipitent vers la clairière où Naruto s'entraine d'habitude.   
Et ils s'arretent net en voyant...... Naruto dans les bras de Neji, un sourire rayonnant sur le visage. Puis toujours incapable de bouger, ils voient Naruto et Neji partir main dans la main.   
un quart d'heure plus tard, Hinata fini par réagir.   
Hinata: "Uchiha-san, je te dois des excuses. Naruto aime les hommes."   
Sasuke: "Je t'en dois aussi, Hyuga-san. Naruto aime les yeux blancs."   
Hinata: "..............."   
Sasuke: ".............."   
Hinata: "on rentre?"   
Sasuke: "On dit à l'hokage qu'on n'a plus de raison de se battre?"   
Hinata: "non, ce serait casse-pied de redeménager maintenant."   
Sasuke: "ouais."   
Hinata: "..............."   
Sasuke: ".............."   
Hinata: "Sasuke, toi, tu a quelque chose contre les femmes?"   
Sasuke: "Non, de toute façon, je serai obligé d'en avoir une, pour revivre mon clan."   
Hinata: "Pareil pour moi, mais mes parents sont exigeant pour le choix du mari."   
Sasuke: ".............."   
Hinata: "..............."   
Sasuke: "Sharingan + Byakugan, tu penses que ça donnes quoi, Hinata?"   
Hinata: "Hmm, je ne sais pas...rose, comme les lapins, peut-être."   
Sasuke: " Si c'est une fille, l'appelera Bunny, ou Alice."   
Hinata: "et le nom de famille, Hyuga ou Uchiha?"   
Sasuke: "Uchiha, il y a d'autres Hyuga, alors que moi je suis le seul de ma famille."   
Hinata: "et si c'est un garçon, je propose Dilandau."   
Sasuke: "Bon, on s'y met quand?"   
Hinata:" Maintenant." 

FIN   


---------   
voilà c'est la fin de la guerre entre les hyuga et les uchiwa, je vous avais prévenu, c'etait stupide. Les personnages sont mal décrits et je suis méchante avec Sakura (pourtant c'est un personnage que j'aime bien!!). Mis j'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment quand même ^_^   



End file.
